Afraid
by SunshineeFiction
Summary: Erin Lindsay is a tough Detective. She can always deal with things on her own. But when a secret and horrifying past surfaces, will she need help? Who will she turn to? Her partner, Jay Halstead? #Linstead
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fanfic, its going to be about Linstead. But I made this chapter as a introduction to get things started. If you like it, please give me feed back! **

**I will try to update as soon as possible. I'm going to incorporate some things from the show into my story because I love how the story line is going. Enjoy!**

***I OWN NOTHING***

* * *

"So are you ever going to tell me?" Jay Halstead asked while staring over at the driver's seat.

"Maybe one day Jay, but not today. Nice try though" Erin Lindsay replied. Laughing she looked back over at her partner and pushed his arm; he glared and gave big puppy eyes.

"Oh come on, he acts like your dad and I want to know why, as does most of the intelligence unit," Jay begged.

"Okay, well it all started when I was fifteen and when I-"she was cut off by gun fire at the house where her squad was already at, waiting for them. Erin turned on her sirens and sped through the snow to their destination. Jay holding on the arm rests of his chair, slightly scared of Erin speeding in slippery snow, was grabbing his gun. Erin slammed on her breaks realizing she was bringing herself and her partner into a gun fire show down. The car skidded a bit before it came to a full stop, gun fire started hit the car breaking glass and flattening tires.

"Get down!" Jay yelled to his partner, she climbed out of the car crawling on the glass to get to the side away from the gun fire. Jay came up next to her, gun in hand ready to fire. "Are you alright?' he asked worried seeing the blood on her. "I'm fine, cover me!"

Erin stood up shooting and scanned the area for her team. Jay stood up right behind her and shot down two men with their guns pointed at officers Burgess and Atwater.

More officers came to the scene and the gun fire stopped. Erin and Jay exchanged looks and moved forward to the house."You're bleeding, are you okay?" jay asked with a worried look. Erin laughed, "I'm fine jay, they are little scratches." As they crossed the street and reached the drive way of the perpetrators' house they noticed a large amount of cocaine bags all over the yard, "Voight must have showed up while they were in the middle of transporting their goods into the house" Erin sighed, with Jay watching her. As they were approaching the front door, it flew open and Detectives Hank Voight and Antonio Dawson yelling for help as they carried the limp body of Julie Willhite. Blood was pouring from the chest and side, Alvin Olinsky and Adam Ruzek followed behind. Erin and Jay rushed to Olinsky and Ruzek hoping for answers to what happened while they were on their way.

"Hey guys what happened here? What happened to waiting for all the back up and more evidence? What happened to Jules?" Jay franticly asking as they all watched Gabby Dawson and Leslie Shay put Julie on a stretcher and raced her into the ambulance and speed off, Antonio went into ambulance with his partner. "That was the plan, wait, but then things changed. There were screams from inside," Ruzek was explaining to Erin and Jay, "So Voight ordered him, Julie, Antonio, and three other cops to go in. He ordered us to stay behind." Pointing to Olinsky, Burgess, and Atwater.

"Next thing we knew we heard gun shots, that's when the other gang members rolled up carrying bags of cocaine and they also heard the gun fire so the dropped the cocaine and was heading inside, so we made sure they didn't."

Then Voight walked up and ordered them to go to the hospital.

Everyone sat in the waiting room, worried. Antonio hasn't stopped pacing the room waiting for an answer from the doctors. Finally a doctor arrived; everyone jumped out of the chairs and walked over. "Can I speak to a member of her family or someone close, please." The young doctor asked.

"That'll be me." Antonio walked through his team.

Antonio and the doctor were in the hallway in everyone's view; nobody knew what they were talking about. Erin kept her eyes on the two as she grabbed Jay's hand, worried for Julie's fate. Jay, shocked, looked over at her and noticed the worried look on her face; He wanted to hug her to comfort her. But he knew Voight would not be happy.

As Jay was about to go in for the hug, not caring about what Voight might say, Antonio threw his coffee cup and stormed out pass them. All of their eyes followed Antonio out of the building. The doctor came up to the group with sadness all over his face, "I'm so sorry for your loss." He said as he put his head down and walked away.

Erin immediately went to go after Dawson. She found him outside clenching the rails till his knuckles were turning white. She knew how much Julie meant to him, they were partners for years. And were the best of friends. Erin walked up to Antonio, he was like a brother to her and she hated seeing him so hurt. Her eyes were filling up with tears and she put her hand on his back and looked at him. She felt his body moving, she knew he was crying. He turned around looking at her and hugged her tightly. It was five minutes before they spoke. He pulled away, "She was tough, I should covered her better. It wa-"

"Stop, it's not your fault." Erin interrupted, "She cherished you and knew you did everything you could do." Erin patted his shoulder. He wiped away his tears and looked at Erin, "You're right, she wouldn't want this. She'd want us to go to Mollys and toast to her."

"I agreed," They both jumped at the surprise raspy voice of Hank. They saw the whole team there and ready to go toast to Julie Willhite.

Everybody started to leave to get to their cars and go to Mollys for a drink, except Erin. She just stood there staring at the floor. Just as Jay was about to walk back through the door he turned around and saw her staring at the floor. He shut the door and walked over to her, "Hey, are you alright…?" She looked up at him and he noticed the tears filling her eyes and the tears starting to fall on her cheek. He placed his hand cupping her face using his thumb to wipe away the tears falling. He just stood there staring at her as she closed her eyes, 'I just want to hold her tightly and tell her everything is going to be okay,' he thought to himself. But he knows Lindsay, she's tough and hated when people comforted her because she hated people knowing she cries.

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes and looked into Jay blue eyes, "I'm fine, now let's go to Mollys." She smiled. She walked back through the door, he watched her as she walked in. He cares for Erin more then he has ever cared for anyone else.

It was 12 a.m. when they were all leaving Mollys, Jay offered to drive because Erin was drinking and he wasn't. As he was driving Erin to her apartment, he wanted to break the awkward silence. "Are you sure you are okay? You don't want to talk about anything? He glanced over at her. "Seriously, I'm fine Jay. I just want to go home and have a beer then sleep." She tried to reassure him, but she knew him better to just take her word for it, but she knew he would drop it.

"Okay if you say so partner." He smiled.

"Thanks for the ride." She said getting out of the car, "I'll see you bright in early in the office, Bye!"

"Bye..." He watched her enter her building making sure she got in safe before he drove off.

She reached her floor and stopped just before she went into her room, she noticed a small envelope by her door. She picked it up curious to what it was, and why it wasn't in her mailbox instead. She walked into her apartment shutting and locking the door, she grabbed a beer from her fridge and walked over to the envelope and opened it. She felt fear and chills run through her body and dropped her beer on the floor. She couldn't move she dropped the card on the floor and it read, "I'm back, missed me? I'll be seeing you sooner than you think, I have unfinished business with you Erin –C"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone so much for the favorites and comments! You don't understand how grateful I am! Okay, so this chapter didn't go as I expected. I'm writing this on a sleepless night, so I'm sorry if some things don't make sence. It was a lot shorter in my head so I thought I'd be able to fit in more. I want to wait until the next few episodes of CPD before I continue. But I just can't! I'm sure most of you can guess who C is. Hence the reason why I would like to wait to actually see what the deal is in the show.**

**Well I hope you enjoy!**

It has been a few days since Erin has received the letter. Jay notices Erin's unusual attitude, but he is unsure if he should ask..Knowing she'll shut him out. She's fidgety, flinchy, and constantly looks around her surroundings as if someone is there. She's not the same sarcastic, upbeat, and tormenting woman he used to see every day.

About every other day Erin comes home to another envelope on her door step. Each time she knew what was inside. Every letter was practically the same, saying he will see her soon, talking about how he thought it was exciting to see her take bad guys down, how he thought she looked marvelous every time she went out. She knew he was stalking her. She knows he's at every crime scene she's called to. She knows he's probably outside her window waiting for her to walk past it. Knowing he's there at every crime scene makes her not focused on the job, and almost got Jay and her killed today. She was considering taking time off and hiding in her apartment until the letters stopped, but she knew Voight and Jay would be curious to why she's doing this.

It was almost 9:35 when Halstead received a text message from Erin. He doesn't know why, but every time he sees her name on his phone after work hours his heart drops. He doesn't want to admit the fact that he might be in love with his partner. He finally snapped out of his thoughts and opened the message, 'Wanna come over for a beer?' A huge smile ran across his face, 'Be there soon!' he replied.

She did not want to be alone, she couldn't focus and she noticed herself shaking, she decided to invite Jay over. 'Maybe if he sees that I have someone checking up on me all of the time he'll leave for good.' She thought to herself. And picked up her phone and sent a text. She smiled with the respond she got back. She noticed her apartment was messy and quickly got up to clean it. After she was finished she didn't really understand why she cared if Jay saw her apartment dirty. Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on her door. She went over and opened her door. Jay. Relief.

"So where's this beer at?" Jay smirked as he walked pass Erin and through the door. He couldn't help but notice how stunning she looked, even in sweats and a t-shirt. "Get it your damn self," she replied as she walked to her window and peered out. She noticed a car speed away driving recklessly, Erin now knew what kind of car her stalker might be driving. She took note of this in her head.

"What are you staring at?" Jay asked as he walked slowly over to her. She tried thinking of a fast excuse, "Uhm.. I…I saw a shooting star!" 'Excellent excuse,' she thought to herself looking back up at him with a smile. "In the parking lot?" He said raising an eyebrow. 'Crap..' she thought. "No silly," giving a bitchy look while punching him in his arm, "I saw it but it went away by the time you came over so I happened to look down at the parking lot." She explained walking away from him and towards the couch. She plopped down bringing her legs onto the couch.

Jay followed her smiling and shaking his head at her pathetic attempt of an excuse. As they sat down he looked at her and saw the same scared look on her face he's seen the past 5 days. "So what's going on Erin?" She immediately looked up. "What are you talking about? Nothing is, I.. I simply wanted a beer with my partner." She quickly replied. He just stared at her with a worried look on his face, he sighed, "Not why you asked me here today. Why you've been acting weird lately. You constantly look around you, you're not focused, and you have this scared look over your face and you-"Erin covered his mouth with her hand, noticing how she shocked him by his facial expression. "Listen, nothing is wrong. I don't know what you're seeing…now I need to go take a leak." She said softly as she got up from the couch. He chuckled at her tom boy side as he watched her get up. He leaned back in the couch and noticed a letter on her coffee table.

He looked back and made sure she wasn't returning when he sat back up. Jay reached for the letter and slowly opened it. He scanned the letter and knew this was most likely not the first letter sent to her. 'C..' He whispered to himself. Worry filled his body. Then he heard the toilet flush, he quickly put the letter back on the table and sat back adjusting to look like he was sitting there comfortably for awhile. He smiled when he saw her walk out of her bedroom.

"So, another beer?" Erin asked, while walking over to her fridge and taking the cap off her third beer. "Ahh no, I'd love too. But I really shouldn't I need to drive. And I'll probably head out soon; we have this thing called work in the morning." He gave a sheepish smile. He wanted to stay. He wanted her to tell him the truth. But he was going to go home and try to find out himself. She slowly leaned forward onto her island in the kitchen, stretching her arms out, "Oh okay, yeah you're right." Looking down at her phone to find out the time, "Wow it's late. I'll walk you out." She looked up and smiled noticing he was by her side. She flinched and jumped back. Jay reached out and grabbed her shoulders, "It's just me, and sorry I didn't know my face frightened you that much." He chuckled. She bit her lip and looked up as she softly punched his chest, "Well you creeped up on me. Let's go." She said pointing to the door.

They both walked to the door and she started to walk out of the door with him until she felt a hand press on her shoulder stopping her. "Woah woah there. Where are you going?" He said leading her back into her apartment. "Uhm I said ill walk you out? It's just to your car."

He looked at her for a moment and laughed. "No, you'll stay here." He went for a hug and pulled away. He was still holding her as he looked into her eyes. He wanted to kiss her. She wanted to kiss him. Jay cleared his throat and turned around waving and saying "Bye!" Confused she shut her door and walked away turned off the lights and crawled into bed. Fear still flooding into her body. She hated the lights off. She hated the dark not knowing if he is in it.

Jay sat outside of her building entrance for 20 minutes to make sure nobody suspicious was going into the building. They only person who entered was a girl, probably out past curfew, drunkenly stumbling inside the building. He decided to wait longer.

Jay was woken up by a loud knock on his car window. It scared him for a moment, until he realized where he was and who it was knocking on his car window. Erin. She lifted her hands up with a confused face, and then her facial expression turned into an angry one as she tilted her head and pointed to the widow. He shook his head fully awakening before pressing the window control. "What on earth are you doing out here?! Did you sleep here?!" He just stared at her in confusion to why she was so upset. "Well?! Answer me!" She closed her eyes then sighed, "You know what it doesn't matter. Come on lets go to work. I'm driving so get into the passenger seat" She said with laughing and smiling.

He was once again confused by her change in expression. 'Maybe it's that time of the month' He thought to himself. 'Or maybe it was about the letter and the secrets she's hiding from me' he looked over at Erin as she drove. He smiled. He liked letting her drive because he enjoyed being able to look over at her whenever he wanted without having to worry about the road.

They walked into the Intelligence building together, late. All eyes were on them. "Long night?" Adam chuckled behind his desk. Erin shot him a sharp look. "Hey, I was just saying, unless Jay owns doubles of every shirt and pants, he's wearing the same outfit as yesterday." Adam said in his defense. Erin bit on her lip and smiled, "The fact that you knew what he was wearing yesterday scares me." She said sarcastically walking to her desk.

Atwaters came up just in time before things got extremely awkward, "Lindsay! Some guy is down stairs asking for you. Says to call him C..?" Erin and Jay both immediately looked up. Erin was frozen and turning pale. Jay looked over to Erin, everyone noticed her reaction and jays reaction. She snapped out of it, "Yeah…okay. I'll be down in a sec."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews and everything! Well here is Chapter 3, I hope you guys enjoy! I'm trying to update every day, but I was too busy last night.**

* * *

Erin started walking to the door until Jay grabbed her arm, "Are you sure? I can go with you…" Erin, not knowing Jay knows that C has been sending her notes, "Yeah," she half laughed, "He's just an old friend. Everything will be fine." Erin smiled sheepish. "You looked scared when Atwaters mentioned C." He said sternly.

Erin pulled her arm away and looked at Jay with a serious face, "I said it is fine. Now bye." She said turning around.

"Do you know something we don't Halstead?" Antonio asked curiously. Jay stood there debating if he should go out there. He turned around rubbed his face before taking a deep breath, "No." He continued on his way to his desk and continued paper work.

Erin went down stairs and walked up to Platt, "Is a man here for me saying he is C?" Erin was shaking trying to calm down before anyone noticed. "Uhmm yeah, tall handsome fellow? He just left. Said he had business to do. And that he will see you another time instead." Platt replied looking up from a newspaper. "You alright?" Platt noticed how Erin was just frozen.

Erin shook her head,"Yeah yeah sorry. Thank you." She waved and walked back up the steps to her office. Before she went through the doors she leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. Right as she walked in, Voight called the team together. "We have a case. Possible drug lords in a warehouse. We are going to take them down. Let's get a move on!" Everyone grabbed their things and walked to their cars.

"Hey, listen…I didn't mean to upset you. You just looked scared and I got worried that's all. I should've trusted you when you said everything was fine the first time." Jay said breaking the awkward silence as they drove to the warehouse. Erin took a deep breath and looked over for a moment before looking back at the road. "It's fine Jay. I shouldn't have snapped. I've just been so stressed."

"Then maybe you should let me drive!" He said half-jokingly. Erin started laughed, "Not a chance. Try another time!"

They all arrived at the warehouse, "Halstead, Lindsay! Go around the back. Ruzek, Olinsky! Go to the left side of the building. Dawson, you're with me. We go in through the Front." Voight ordered.

Jay and Erin drew their gun and snuck around to the back, Jay quickly kicked in the back door. "Freeze! Drop what you're doing!" They both yelled at the six men making and dealing drugs. The six men pulled guns out and pointed them at the two. Jay and Erin glanced at each other. "Put your weapons down! Now!" Erin commanded.

"There are six of us and two of you; we aren't going to listen to you pigs." The leader said walking up to Erin. Jay started to walk in front of Erin until another man point his gun at him and ordered him not to move before he shoots Jay. He walked straight up to Erin's face. She smirked at him and replied, "We didn't come alone. Jay whistled, Voight and Dawson breached the front. Olinsky and Ruzek breached the left side. Atwaters, Burgess, and a few other cops breached the right side."

The man closed his eyes and sighed and dropped his gun and put his hands in the air, and then the rest dropped their guns as well. "I guess you are listening to us after all," Erin sneered as she handcuffed the perpetrator.

They all were placed in the back of cop cars. Jay walked up to Erin noticing her leaning against the car staring off into space. "Hey you alright, you did well in there Erin." He said as he leaned against the car looking over to her. "Yeah I am fine. Almost pissed myself, but I held my ground and showed no fear!" As she threw her fist straight up in the air laughing. Jay chuckled, "Alright let me drive you home since we took my car today." Erin looked at him with a sassy look, "You driving? Not a chance," she laughed snatching his car keys out of his hands. Jay leaned his head back and laughed, "Oh come on! Just once!"

They arrived at her place, Erin got out of the driver's seat as Jay got out of the passenger's seat. They walked around the front of the car and gave a hug goodbye. Jay watched her walk inside and couldn't help but smile.

Erin walked in the front door and put her badge on the coffee table next to the door. She heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and pointed her gun at a person. C.

Her eyes went wide. "Get out of my house! NOW!" She moved two steps away from the door so he can leave, but he didn't move an inch. "Oh come on, now that's no way to treat an old lover now is it sweetheart?" C winked at her. Erin did not say a word to him still pointing her gun at him. "Missed me? See, I had to come by to the station today to make sure you didn't stay home today. Since I had to leave last night because you invited company over. I didn't like that too much. So I decided to speed up our reunion. I like your house." He started walking over to her.

"Don't come near me. Leave." Erin demanded. His smile quickly went into a frown. Unprepared, C charged at her knocking her gun out of her hands, she watched as it slid across the floor. Out of her reach. He pinned her against the wall. She reacted rapidly; she kicked right in between his legs. He bent over in pain, and as he bent over she grabbed his head and bashed her knee right into it. Grabbing the flower vase on the coffee table, she slammed it down on his head. He hit the floor screaming in pain. She turned and ran out her front door; she saw the steps leading outside of the apartment. But they seemed so far away as she ran. She was screaming and crying in her head. She refused to show it on the outside.

She ran outside and ran a few feet before stopping and looking around the parking lot for her car. She was panicking and shaking. She felt a hand grab her shoulder and spin her around. She couldn't help but scream. She looked up and saw it was Jay.

* * *

Jay saw she made it into her apartment. But he was going to wait an hour just in case. 15 minutes went by and he saw her running out. 'What the hell..' he thought to himself unbuckling his seatbelt. He saw her looking around and shaking. He got out of his car and started to run over to her.

* * *

Jay pulled her into his chest and held her tightly. Erin was hysterically crying and hyperventilating, "J..J..Jay Jay. He's inside!" She yelled. Jay couldn't understand her. "Slow down. Hey hey," He said grabbing her face into his hands, "Slow down, what happened?" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "This man, C from the station, he is inside my apartment. He's trying to hurt me!"

Jay face turned to anger, "What?!" He immediately reached for his gun behind his back and cocked it. He put his arm in front of her and started to walk up the apartment stairs. "Wait! I'm going with you!" She yelled running up behind him on the stairs. He quickly turned around, "You're not going near him and he is damn well not going to be near you!"

"Please Jay…" She said looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Where's your gun?" He sighed. Erin shook her head and bit her lip, "He knocked it out of my hands in my apartment." Jay rubbed his face, "Here, be careful," He hesitantly said, he reached down to his ankle and pulled out his army knife.

They both proceeded to the room. The door of her apartment was closed. Jay walked slowly in front of Erin. He was about to open the door when he heard a hard object dropped behind him and Erin yelp.

Jay quickly turned around and saw a tall man with his arm wrapped around Erin's neck and a gun to her head. Jay pointed his gun at C, "Drop you weapon! Don't you touch her or I'll kill you!" C started laughing, "That's adorable, but if you take a step near us or move even the slightest ill put a hole into her head. Now put your gun down!"

Jay locked eyes with Erin who was trying to struggle. 'He has been stalking her for weeks, he wouldn't kill her.' Jay thought. He looked back up at the man and kept his gun pointed at him. "You wouldn-"Jay was cut off by a gunshot and unbearable pain. He fell to the floor. Everything was spinning.

Erin started kicking and squirming, she was screaming, "Nooooooo! JAY! Somebody help!" Immediately she felt a pain in the back of her head. Then everything went black.

Jay was hearing Erin scream his name her tried to get up but he couldn't focus. He was still in shock of what just happened. He reached for his gun and forced himself to stand up, he pointed his gun in front of him. They were gone. His mind started to race, he started to panic. He looked down and saw his stomach bleeding. He was so focused on Erin's safety and what has happened to her to even realize he's been shot. Everything started to spin and he fell back down. He started to dial 911. But before he can press send he blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you go! Thank you everyone for waiting! I've been so busy the last few weeks, and I'm going to try and keep up on this story for you all! I appreciate all of the follows and everything! Okay, so after the last two episodes I did decide to go with C being Charlie. At first I was just going to make a character up, but this way you all have a face to put to the story instead of imagining what C looks like, but I am going to make the personality somewhat different. So, with that said I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Everything was spinning. Erin was confused when she awoken. The last thing she remembered was Jay being shot and Charlie taking her and knocking her unconscious. Worry immediately began to run through her body.

"Where am I?" Erin whispered to herself pressing against the dry blood on her head, flinching in pain. She noticed she was not tied down or restrained in any way. She was in a concrete room with no windows. There was a thin mattress on the floor beneath her with a blanket. In the far right corner was a bucket, a place for her to go to the restroom. And on the wall to her left was a door, locked.

"Jay" she gasped. She couldn't help but think he's all alone. Dying. Right there, in front of her apartment door.

* * *

Jay opened his eyes to a woman freaking out on the phone. He was confused until he felt the pain and the memories started to flood back into his memory. He noticed that the woman saw that he was awake. He stared up at her as she was speaking in a different language waving her hands around.

"La-lady, I don't know wha-what you're saying" Jay spoke as he reached for his phone and dialed Voight.

"Halstead what is it?" Voight answered. Jay could hear the sirens in the distance. He was trying to push the woman away from him waving at her that he's fine. Jay cleared his throat, "Erin, she's been taken. I've been-"he started to cough harshly, "Ive been shot, im headed to the hospital right now."He replied looking at the paramedics rushing in.

"I'm on my way." Voight hung up.

* * *

Erin was looking for a water source then the door lock started to jiggle. Her attention immediately focused on who was coming through the door.

"Charlie…" She said silently as she gulped.

"Oh hey princess, you're awake. Finally, took you long enough. Here I brought you some water." Charlie said with a mischievous smirk as he tossed the warm water bottle her way. Erin hesitated and kept her eyes on him, but grabbed the bottled and started to drink it, water never tasted to good. Charlie grinned and walked towards her, "Well, things aren't exactly going as planned since you wanted to take your sweet ass time waking up-"

"You hit me on the head pretty hard with MY gun. Sorry that I wasn't rushing to wake up." Erin interrupted while she got up. She stood face to face with him.

"Oops." He replied half shrugging. He turned away from her. Then he snapped back quickly and threw her up against the wall with his arm to her throat. "Now you're going to listen to me and you're going to obey like the old days. Understood? Good. When were you going to tell me I had a kid? Huh?"

Erin struggled to get away from his grip but she knew she wouldn't be able too, she was so weak. "He doesn't need to know he has a monster for a father! Now let me go before my team finds me and you end up dead. Trust me; you won't make it out alive." Erin was filling up with rage.

He half laughed then sighed. He looked back up at her and his face went emotionless. Next thing she knew, his other hand was punching right into her stomach, "I have the right to know my son! And you trust me, they won't find you. But I will find Annie. Maybe I'll say you sent me her way, as I'm killing her. Then I'll get my son and bring him back here. We can finally be a family sweetie!" he yelled as he dropped her to the floor and started to walk away towards the door.

Erin was on the ground grabbing her stomach as she looked up, "You stay away from her! Or I swear to god I will be the one to end your life!" She yelled back trying to hold back tears.

He turned back to look at her one more time before he shut the door and locked it again. Erin was alone now. And she started to cry, as she slammed her hand into the ground.

* * *

Voight arrived at the hospital with Antonio, Ruzek, and Olinsky. They all made their way to Jay's hospital room; they all stopped when they saw that Jay was sitting on the edge of the bed trying to get dressed into his clothes.

"Where do you think you're going Halstead?!" Voight said walking over to him looking angry as hell.

Jay looked up with nothing but seriousness in his eyes, "She's been gone for almost a day Voight, I'm not going to lay around when I should be out looking for her." He replied as he continued to get dressed.

"You're not fit to leave and be out there on the field. Dawson, Olinky, Ruzek, and I will find her. Lay back down and get rest damnit." All four of them looked at each other when they noticed that Jay didn't care whether he was fit or not.

Jay stood up holding onto the bed, he faced his team members, "Listen, the doctors said the bullet went through and that it caused no damage. He said if I felt the need to go home and rest that I can." Jay quickly walked passed them so he no longer had to listen to anymore protests. He needed to find his partner. He couldn't bare the thought of her with some man hurting her. He wanted her to know that he was going to find her.

* * *

Erin was waiting by the door to open again. It's been almost 8 hours since she last saw Charlie. She was afraid that he has already found Annie and has hurt her. Just then she heard that he was unlocking the lock again. She stood against the wall right by the door. As it opened she threw the blanket over him as she quickly tied it in a tight knot. Charlie was yelling, "What are you doing! You're going to regret this!"

Erin punched him in the ribs; she grabbed the bucket and slammed it as hard as she could into his head. He fell to the floor and she continued to slam the bucket into his head. Erin grabbed his keys and ran to the door and locked the wooden door behind her. She started to run down the hall to her left, she had no idea where she was going but she was so scared and wanted to get as far away from him as possible. She turned around as she heard banging and she saw him busting through the door. She let out a gasp and turned back around. She turned to the right and followed that hallway. She started to become more frightened as she heard his footsteps approaching.

She can hear him laughing and calling her name out. She came to a dead end. "No, no, no, no..." She started to panic, she ran into a room on her right. She rushed through a bunch of empty and full boxes and hid behind one looking franticly for a weapon. Erin grabbed a small pipe from one of the boxes and gripped it tight. She heard him bashing through the doors of every room looking for her. She heard him coming to the room she was in, so she breathed as quietly as she could and forced back tears.

Charlie busted the door down and was pacing through the boxes looking for her, "Oh come on baby, I won't be upset with you. Just come out! I won't punish you." He stopped and saw a figure in his peripheral vision. Charlie sharply turned and saw her. Erin's eyes widened as he started to come towards her. She jumped over a few boxes and tried to run for the door, but he got there first. She swung the pipe at him as hard as she could but he was able to grab it and pull it out of her hands she kicked him in the leg and opened the door and ran out of it.

Charlie followed her into the hallway and grabbed the back of her hair and threw her to the ground. He got on top of her and held her wrists above her head with one hand. His other hand reached into his pocket and pulled out a pocket knife. He flipped it open, and lifted her shirt.

Erin was struggling as hard as she could, memories started to flash back as she saw his _lucky_ knife, "No! Please, please don't Charlie, please!" She cried.

"If you didn't run from me like you did once before this wouldn't be happening!" He screamed at her as he started to carve into her stomach.

Erin was screaming and crying so loud. As he finished he got up and kicked Erin right in the stomach where he carved, Charlie grabbed her by the hair and started to drag her back to the room. She grabbed her hair to get rid of some of the pain he was bringing. But she didn't want to struggle anymore. He kicked the broken door to the side and threw her back in the room. He walked up to her, "Now I have to go buy a new door thanks to YOU!" He punched her in the face and bashed her head into the wall until she passed out.

* * *

Everybody was in the precinct trying to figure out who took Erin and why, then Jay ran up into the room, "I think I know who C is!" he said breathing heavily.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you everyone for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! It means so much to me considering this is my very first fan fiction! Here is chapter 5; I have rewritten it so many times. I just don't like how this came out. But I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Jay had all eyes on him. Everyone was anxious to know who C was, and with Jay screaming he knew who C was they were all relived to be a step closer to finding Erin.

"Okay, so I was snooping around Erin's old files..sorry," he said looking at Voight who was standing in his office doorway, arms crossed. "And I came across her past, when she was only about 16. And on her file it states she was found with three guys, so the arresting police officers wrote. But only two of the men were locked up. Leaving me to wonder…who was the third man?" He said with a serious face looking at Voight.

"In my office, now, Halstead." Voight replied angrily, turning his back on everyone in the precinct.

Jay looked at his fellow detectives, confusion was written across all of their faces. Jay took a deep breath and walked into Voight's office shutting the door behind him.

"What the hell was that Halstead?!" Voight yelled angrily. Voight was scary, his nostrils were flaring and he fists were clenched. But Jay showed no fear of his superior.

Jay walked over to the chair and sat down, "Who was the man you let go free… I'm certain he's the one with Erin. Who is C Voight?" Jay replied watching Voight with serious, yet worried eyes.

Voight clenched his teeth together, but finally he sighed and calmed down. He started to shake his head, "He was the one who got Erin mixed up in the trouble she was in when she was younger," Jay sat up with his full attention on the story, "She thought she was in love with this man, but he had her strung out on dope. Every time I crossed paths with her she had more and more bruises. Always making excuses with him. Until that one bust you read about." Voight continued as he looked at the files in Jay's hands.

"So he is an ex boyfriend?" A little jealousy came out along with those words.

"The last time, what they left out of the file, was bad. The two other men she was with, he was allowing them to rape her…for a fix" Voight shook his head in anger about remembering this. Jay was becoming furious.

"But thankfully someone heard her screaming when they were trying to hold her down. And I got the call. I came just in time. They didn't get to…harm her. She wasn't raped, thankfully. But when I got there I took him and Erin for a drive. I took them to the docks. I didn't care that they didn't hurt her; I cared about the fact that he was going to let them. I was going to kill him."

"Why didn't you?" Jay whispered. Jay's eyes were closed; he didn't want Voight to see the tears that were almost forming in his eyes.

"She begged for his life. She thought they were in love. She begged me to let him live and just run him out of town. So I did. And I believe that's who C is… I tried to not think about it."

"Who is C Voight?" Jay said opening his eyes begging for the answer. "We need to get her back before something like that happens…"

"Charlie. His name is Charlie."

* * *

Erin was waking up as she groaned in pain. She was shaking her head as she sat up off the floor trying to recollect the memories of the nights before. She looked about the room. It was completely empty now. With a medal door with two locks this time. This time she looked behind her, and looked at the ceiling. She noticed sunlight. She got up and limped over to the light.

Her eyes widened when she realized what it was. A vent.

'It must lead outside..That's my escape.." she whispered to herself. She tried reaching for it. But it was too high for her to even touch. She needed to just be a foot taller and she would've been able to at least jump and push it open. Her attention was immediately drawn away from the vet. She heard footsteps. She quickly moved back to where she woke up. Pain was racing through her entire body.

She watched the door as she heard one lock unlock, and then the second one unlock. She watched as not one, but two figures entered the room. It was Charlie but he was with another man.

"Ahhh, I knew I heard footsteps! You're awake! Cool, so now we can continue where we left off." Charlie said happily with a disgusting smile on his face.

"Who… who is that?" Erin coughed out. She didn't realize how dry and sore her throat was until she tried to actually speak.

"What? You… you really don't remember?" Charlie said with a frown pointing towards the other man.

Erin just stared at him as Charlie walked closer to her. "It's Jacob! Annie's old boo! I mean before I cheated on you and knocked her up of course." He replied with a smirk on his face. Erin closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Oh come on! He's not thaaaat bad. We are just looking for Annie…" Charlie said grabbing Erin's face in his hands to force her to look up at him, "…and MY son!" He finished off by yelling and a punch straight to Erin left eye. Charlie let go of Erin's face as she fell onto her right side on her body. He started to walk over to Jacob and grabbed a wrench from Jacob's hands.

"You see, baby, Annie tried to kill Jacob, I'm sure you remember that night. She tried to kill him and his buddy. But she only succeeded with just his friend." Charlie said looking at Erin as she pushed herself on to her feet. "And you, well you helped her hide the body. So Eventually Jacob decided to leave Chicago," he said and he walked closer to Erin staring at her in the face, "And get this baby, We ran into each other about 5 months ago and decided to come back and claim our girls again!" He said enthusiastically, and then he quickly swung the wrench into her right leg in the back of her knee. Erin fell to the floor and let out a gasp of pain as she held her leg.

Erin, still lying on the ground, used her left leg to kick Charlie's left knee until he fell to the ground. Charlie dropped the wrench and Erin sat up and grabbed it and swung it at his back. Jacob raced over and grabbed her from behind and threw her to the ground on her stomach and pulled her hands behind her back.

He bent over and whispered in her ear, "Now don't do anything you will regret." She winced at the sound of his very deep and dark voice.

"Ow! Gosh. You bitch! How many times do we have to go through this," Charlie groaned as he got onto his feet walking over to Erin, he waved Jacob to get off of her and to get out of the room. He grabbed her up by the hair and spun her facing him. He pushed her against the wall, "You're now mine, forever." He whispered into her ear and he slid his hand down her waist. He kissed her neck and was ripping her shirt open.

Erin was shaking and trying to hold back tears, "Get away from me!" She tried pushing him off of her but he was too strong.

"Don't act like you don't remember all the long and exciting nights we used to spend with each other." Charlie replied angrily. Charlie then threw her to the floor, Erin hit her head very hardly on the ground but she turned onto her stomach and tried crawling away from him.

"Oh nooo you don't baby!" Charlie yelled as he grabbed her legs and turned her onto her back.

Erin was trashing her hands in the air to scratch his face as he got on top of her and tried pulling her pants down. She scratched him right in the eye down to his cheek. He yelped in pain and then reached over and grabbed the wrench and started to hit his in the sides, the face, and the legs.

Erin was screaming in pain, but she rather be in pain then have him touch her in ways she didn't want. He ripped her jeans off and stood up as he looked over her bleeding and barley moving body. He laughed and continued to unzip his pants.

* * *

Jacob ran into the room just after Charlie had finished, "Dude, uniforms are outside the door!"

"What?!" Charlie said as he pulled up his pants and looked down at Erin. He bent over and kissed her check as she let out a cry of pain and disgust. "I'll be back baby."

"I rather am dead then...Then to see you again," Erin choked out; looking up at him she was reaching to pull up her underwear and pants as much as she could.

Charlie glared at her then kicked her in the stomach in the same spot he took the knife too when he carved on her skin.

Erin grabbed her stomach in pain and let out a whimper. She could barley move and everything was spinning.

Charlie raced up the stairs, he opened the door.

* * *

"Good evening sir, we got some complaints that there was screaming by a person walking their dog." Burgess said. Atwater, looked at the man's scratched face, "Is everything okay sir?"

Charlie looked at him; he touched his face, "Oh! This? Yeah my cat gets very mean when she's hungry sometimes. That's probably what the person heard. Me screaming!" He chuckled. "But I love my cat! As you can tell," H continued pointing to the emptiness around his home, "I'm more of an animal person, and I like being secluded." He smiled at the two officers.

Burgess and Atwater smiled back at him, "Okay, sir has a nice day." Burgess smiled as the two walked back to their car.

Burgess looked over at Atwater when they got into the car, "Call for back up and call Voight."

"I'm already on it." Atwater replied.

* * *

**Now I know some people aren't a fan of sexual abuse, but I feel like if it was a real situation something like this would happen. I'm taking a big leap with it, and I hope you guys don't hate the story after it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okaaay, since you all were just so sweet I decided to update a new chapter fast! And also the fact that my boyfriend is on vacation I'm doing nothing but sitting at home. So here you go, I had a totally different scenario in my head from the beginning, but I changed my mind the last minute. Enjoy!**

Jacob walked up to a frustrated Charlie as Charlie shut the door. "So did they buy it…?" Jacob asked as he walked closer to Charlie. Charlie frowned and looked at the ground and shook his head. "No. I don't think they did. We need to go somewhere else." He said angrily grabbing his knife and walking back down stairs.

* * *

Erin heard footsteps above the floor. She figured Charlie must be charming the cops away. Her thoughts were proved right when she heard a car drive away .She found herself thinking about Jay. The last time she saw him he got shot, trying to save her. She was hoping someone had found him and he didn't just bleed out and die right in front of her apartment door. Erin wouldn't have been able to live with herself if she got her partner and best friend killed. She loved him, maybe even loved him more than just a friendly love. But she couldn't afford to think like that.

Erin snapped out of her thoughts once she heard the door being unlocked. She noticed Charlie carrying duck tape and ropes. He smiled as he looked at her and started to walk her way.

Erin crawled backwards away from him, "What are you doing?" She asked. She felt a cold shiver run down her back when she realized she hit the wall.

"We are going somewhere else." Charlie replied as he knelt down in front of her. He grabbed her legs as she tried flinging them so he couldn't grab them. But he over powered her and tied one of the ropes around her ankles, very tightly. He grabbed her hair and lifted her to her feet, once she unsteadily got to her feet, considering she was tied by the ankles, he pushed her and she fell on her stomach. Thankfully she was still able to put her hands out in time cushioning her fall. Charlie roughly grabbed her arms out from under her and tied them behind her back.

"You know I do like kinky stuff," Charlie Joked as he bent over and whispered it into her ear.

"And you do know I like bigger and better things." Erin replied coldly. "Now get the hell; away from me!" She felt a sudden pain to her back. She let out a short cry of pain.

Charlie lifted his foot from her back and sneered, "Don't get smart assy with me, bitch." He grabbed Erin by her tied wrists and forced her onto her feet. "Let's go." He said dragging her tied body towards the door.

* * *

Voight and the rest of the squad met up with Burgess and Atwater about a block from the house where the two cops met Charlie.

Jay got out of Olinsky's car and scoped the place out. He noticed they were all abandoned houses and they were very far away from each other. There were mountains behind the house were Burgess and Atwater met the man Jay and Voight both want to harm, badly.

"So what's the plan?" Jay asked walking up to the group, he put his hands in his pockets and looked curiously at his fellow team members.

"Yeah, I'll lead followed by you, Dawson, and Olinsky. Ruzek, Burgess, and Atwater and the rest of the cops will stay out front waiting for any escapees.

All of the suited up, loaded their guns, and headed to the house.

* * *

Charlie reached the top of the stairs when he saw Jacob looking out the front window. "What are you doing?! Come on help me with her! Grab her feet let's go!" Charlie yelled pulling a struggling Erin up the stairs.

"Uhm Char, there is a bunch of cops heading this way right now!" Jacob yelled running for his bag and gun. "We have to go through the back doors in the basement!"

"What?! Are you stupid? Those doors are blocked with shit in front of it!" Charlie yelled at his partner running past him and down the stairs.

"You're not going to make it out on this one. I'll beg for Voight to toss you to the bottom of the lake." Erin replied with her raspy voice looking up at him. Charlie picked her up to her feet by her hair and looked at her with pure rage in his eyes. He smiled though, a sick twisted smile. She looked back confused and realized he was going to harm her before anyone had the chance to save her. He shoved her down the stairs. A faster way to get her down the stairs instead of dragging her, that's for sure.

* * *

Erin was feeling pain everywhere as she tumbled down the stairs. She can hear the front door being busted in as she fell down the stairs, and a deep and raspy voice calling out. Voight. Her head was spinning and everything was a blur by the time she reached the bottom of the stairs. She tried sitting up but she couldn't move at all. She felt her body being dragged. She looked up to see Charlie grabbing her ankles dragging her past her old "room" and towards the very end of the long hallway. He tossed her in the room and closed the door behind him. Jacob was already unpiling things from in front of the door.

Charlie tossed some things in front of the door to make sure nobody would get in while they escaped. "Hurry up! They are already inside." Charlie said looking over at a very hurt Erin.

Erin was trying to yell but she just couldn't. She was still spinning and in a giant blur. Jay was all she could think of, she knew he'd come and get her away from these awful people.

* * *

As they entered the house Voight went upstairs, Antonio went to the back of the house, and Olinsky searched the rooms on the first floor. Jay went down to the basement. He heard movement from the back room and picked up his pace as he held his gun up.

* * *

Charlie and Jacob stopped unpiling things once they heard someone was trying to open the door to get in the room. Charlie ran over to Erin and picked her up by the hair and held her waist so her back was tightly pressed against his stomach. He drew his knife and faced them toward the door and placed his knife over her neck. Finally, ramming his shoulder into the door Jay was able to bust the door down. He immediately saw Erin and Charlie using her body as a shield with a knife to her throat. Jay saw how beat up she was. But he stayed focused on Charlie and aimed his gun at him. He was too focused on Erin to even notice Jacob finally clearing the back door, aka the escape door.

"Chicago P.D. drop your weapon now and let her go!" Jay shouted at Charlie. Charlie sneered and kept a hold on Erin.

Erin recognized the voice and tried to open her eyes, but she was so tired, she was sure that Charlie was holding her up or else she would've fallen on the ground.

Jacob waved to Charlie, "Let's go!" Jay snapped his head towards Jacob and yelled freeze. But then he heard shuffling of feet and looked in front of him, Charlie threw Erin at Jay to distract Jay as he ran for the door. Jay ran towards Erin and caught her in his arms.

"Hey, hey, Erin are you okay? Erin?" Jay whispered to, what it seemed like, lifeless body. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. He went weak, dropping him and Erin to the floor. He could herd his teammates footsteps come down the stairs. He looked up and saw Charlie and a scared Jacob standing over them. He saw Charlie grab Erin out of his hands and throw her over his body. He looked at Jacob and Jacob kicked Jay in the face and then hit Jays head against the floor. Everything went black.

* * *

Jay woke up, but not in the same room. This room was of a blueish grey color. And he was tied to a water pipe. He looked over and from across the room he saw a females body slowly waking up. Erin.

That's when Jay realized, he was taken.

**Okay, well I promise I'm going somewhere with this! I didn't re-read this chapter so there may be some errors. I hope you enjoyed this update! I'll try updating tomorrow morning! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry about the late update, I forgot to mention in my last update that I was going Hey to be traveling for a few weeks but I am home now and I immediately wrote the next chapter! So I hope you enjoy! And thank you all so much for the positive feedback I have been getting! I also decided to add Severide into the story; he's not her boyfriend though! But they have gone out on dates and kissed. So that will be interesting for you guys!**

* * *

Erin was coming out of unconsciousness; she saw that she was in a different room. She looked down at her wrists tied to the bottom of a bed. She was becoming very annoyed with being knocked unconscious. She was wondering if she really did hear Jays voice, and why he didn't save her if she was right and it was him. She quickly snapped out of her thoughts when she heard movement behind her and a familiar voice call out her name.

"Jay?" Erin was able to cough out. Her throat ached with pain when she tried speaking. She twisted her body around to face him. A faint smile came across her face when she saw his.

Jay smiled, "Hey sleepy head." He wanted to move by her so badly. She was in front of him less than 20 feet away from him. "Are you okay? What have they done to you? You look terrible." Worry spread through his face.

"Terrible? Thanks!" She giggled. She looked at the ground. She could not let herself tell Jay what Charlie did to her earlier. She knew Jay would be furious and would try to kill Charlie the next time he saw him. Jay would definitely get himself killed. She didn't even want to tell him Charlie carved on her stomach; she hasn't even looked at what he carved. "But I'm fine, just a little bruises and scratches here and there."

"Okay okay, not fully terrible," he chuckled, "You're still beautiful." He smiled at her. Erin can feel her face starting to blush and she didn't know why, this was not the time or place to be blushing. "So, how are we going to get out of here? There are no windows or vents. Where are they anyways?"

"I don't-"She was cut off by the door opening and the two men walking through them. Well tht answered Jay's question.

"Hello you two! Make yourselves at home!" Charlie said with a big glowing smile across his face. "Soooo here is what I was thinking, you're just collateral damage." He pointed at a not so happy Jay, he was walking around the room twirling a key chain around his index finger, "So I was thinking, we kill you and send your team a body part. It'll show them to not mess around with us anymore and to leave us alone."

"No!" Erin yelled. "If you do that Charlie I will never ever stop trying to get away from you."

Charlie's smile dropped to a frown, "Listen here, sweetie, you can try all you want," He said angrily inching forward towards Erin, He grabbed her face and lifted her up on her knees. "But you will never escape me. You are mine." He lifted her shirt to reveal his carving; it read 'Charlie's'. "You do have my name on you" He winked at her and threw her to the ground.

"I'm going to kill you!" Jay grunted as he tried standing up but his tying on the pipe only made it so he was hunched over on his feet. Jacob started to walk over to Jay until his phone rang. He looked at Charlie who was standing in front of Erin glaring at Jay, then down at his phone.

He looked back up at Charlie, "It's the guys." He nodded towards the door and started to walk out as he answered the phone, Charlie following behind. The door shut and was locked.

Jay sat back down and looked over at Erin, he didn't want to bring up the carving knowing it embarrassed her, "It's okay. Voight will find us."

Erin nodded her head and sighed, "Hopefully."

* * *

"Do we have any leads? Ruzek?" Voight said loudly walking back and forth in the precinct.

Ruzek shook his head looking down at his papers, "No sir, no one saw any car leaving the area. We have search parties clearing out any abandoned home and buildings. Still no word."

Voight closed his eyes in frustration, "I want every eyes and hears in the city looking for them! Put Charlie's face on every news channel on every building! Move!"

* * *

Antonio and Olinsky walked to every liquor store in the city giving the owners a picture of Charlie to put up in their store. "I'm sure he's a drinker and will need alcohol soon enough." Olinsky said to Antonio. "How are you holding up Dawson? I know Erin was like a little sister to you."

Antonio sighed, "You know, she's a strong girl. But it's been days now, and now they have Jay. I fear more for his life than hers. Charlie wanted her, not him. Jay just got in the way. They don't need him"

Olinsky closed his eyes and rubbed his hands on his face, he knew this was true.

* * *

Jay and Erin were sitting in silence trying to listen to what Charlie and a few new voices outside were saying, but they couldn't make it up.

Then they heard the door being unlocked, Jay shot Erin a worried looked, she was still focused on the door. But this time only Charlie walked through. He walked straight up to Jay and kicked him in the face. "You still think you're going to kill me?!" He screamed as he kept kicking Jay. "I don't like the way you look at MY girl!"

"Stop it, you ass!" Erin was screaming.

Charlie stopped and looked over at Erin with rage all over his face. He started walking over to Erin. She gulped and tried to scoot as far away as she could from him. Jay was getting up to his knees, "Hey get back here you coward! Stay away from her!" Jay choked out.

Charlie was ignoring Jay and grabbed his knife out and cut Erin's rope and picked her up by the neck and slammed her down onto the bed. "What did you say to me, bitch!" Charlie was screaming and spitting in her face.

All Erin could think about right now was for Charlie to not rape her in front of Jay. To not do that to her nor Jay. She can hear Jay yelling in the background and hear Charlie yelling in her face, but all her heard was ringing in her ears and she felt the tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"I'm…I'm sor-sorry" She was able to get out with his hands around her neck. He started to take off his belt, and Jay's eyes widened and he felt fury building up inside. Just then the door swung open.

A tall, bulky, bald man walked through the doors. He couldn't be more than 40 years old. He had deep brown eyes and a scar on his cheek. He looked over at Charlie and frowned, "Charlie stop it. We aren't here for that childish stuff." Charlie did a low growl and let go of Erin and stood up. Erin took deep breaths and crawled into the corner of the room farthest away from them. She looked over at Jay who was staring at her. 'I'm okay.' She mouthed to Jay. Jay didn't take his gaze off of her though.

"We are going to let you go Jay." The bald man said. Those words broke the gazing of the two detectives and put attention onto the two men. "You are going to give your team a message, and if they don't stop searching for Charlie then I'll send more and more messages until they get the point."

"What message?" Jay scoffed.

The big bald man walked over to Erin and grabbed her by the hair. She whimpered in pain. He took out his knife and cut a chunk of skin off her shoulder blade and stuck it in a bag.

It all happened too fast, she didn't even know what just happened until she felt a warm liquid run down her back and saw the look on Jays face. She felt him let go of her and felt the hard ground when she hit.

Jay tried going to her even though he knew he wouldn't be anywhere near her even if he tried. He had heavy breaths and took his sight off a whimpering Erin when he heard, "Do we have a deal or shall I just skin her alive right here?"

Jay was stuttering, "I…I..I" He gulped and looked over at Erin who was looking towards him. He saw her nod and mouth, "Go, please."

He felt a tear fall down his cheek, "Okay, we have a deal." He replied still staring at Erin.

"If you bring your team back I will kill her!" Charlie said as he walked right in front of their gaze. He walked over to Jay and cut his ropes and pulled him up by his shirt. Charlie put new restraints around his hands behind his back. He started to walk Jay out of the room.

He glanced over at Erin and saw her mouth, "He won't kill me."

* * *

Just then he was in a car and a few moments later the car stopped and he was pushed out of the car and on the road in front of Erin's apartment. He remembered the drive here. Even though he was blindfolded he counted each turn, and knew if it was left or right. He was not going to give up on Erin. The car left and he ran to the nearest person and borrowed their phone, "Voight?"

* * *

Erin was alone now and fell to the ground and started crying. She wanted to be out of here. She wanted to be home. She wanted to be with her team. Erin had no idea what was going to happen. She knew Jay would bring the team back to her, and she knew Charlie knew too. Were they going to take her somewhere else? A new state? She started to panic.

* * *

**I hope it's not too bad and you are all still interested! I didn't proof read so there might be some mistakes. I'm sorry if there is!**


End file.
